Late Night Surprises
by I-S-X-C-S.Storm-Ghost
Summary: Mako comes home to an empty apartment after working late again at the station. But as he sets out to have quiet night he's met by a series of Late Night Surprises. All intent on relieving him of his stress. Makorra lovefic, smutt sexy and shameless smutt ;)


**Hello everyone.**

**So I have been working on my main story for some time just now and I though it would be good to post up another Makorra lovefic (seeing that you loved the last one so much)**

**So I went digging in my old work for some ideas and came across my Season Two lovefic and straight away cursed myself for not finishing and posting it ****earlier.**

**This is another older Makorra scene but it's a little different from my usual style seeing is that it's not a one shot, but I still think you will enjoy reading this and keep the Makorra flame burnin just a little bit longer.**

**So without further delay I give you my new story and I hope you enjoy my work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend Of Korra **

* * *

Mako yawns loudly as he fumbles through his pockets for the keys to his and Bolins shabby apartment. He'd been late home again after being asked to undertake extra work at the station, and although it does feel satisfying for him to be doing his part to protect Republic City and putting criminals back behind bars, it sure as heck drained the life out if him. After what felt like a year Mako finally found his keys, and opened the door.

"Bo, you home bro?" He calls out, but the lights were out, Mako switches them on illuminating the tiny living room of the apartment. Then he spotted a small note stuck to the wall where Bolin's jacket usually was. Mako walks up to the note and picks it off the wall to read it.

"Gone out on date tonight, don't wait up, won't be back till morning. Love you Bro."

"PS: I left some food in the fridge for you this time."

Mako chuckled at the note as he recalled the last time he worked out late, and was left with no food for dinner when Bolin was left alone in the apartment. It would be nice to finally get something to eat this time.

As Mako shrugs off his heavy jacket and flings it up on the coat rack he reached into the other pocket of his police jacket and looks at his pocket-watch.

01:24am

"Great," he sighs. It was fortunate that Korra was staying over at Asami's for a girls night in tonight or else she probably would have been worrying herself to a panic. He always told her that she didn't have to worry about him when he worked late, that he'd be alright and come back to her no matter what, but it never seemed to work and every time he was so much as a minute late she would jump to conclude the worst. But how could he blame her for that, she loved him, and he loved her.

They'd been together for a few months now, and although he hasn't had the liberty to get a chance to see her for a few days being that he's been too caught up by his work and she's been unable to do the same due to her duties as the Avatar. She made it seem like they only became a couple since yesterday, with her unrivalled love for him, and every moment he got to spend time with her there was nothing else he wanted to do but just hold her in his arms, and pepper her with kisses.

Mako decides that he should shower first before he had his dinner, noticing that his bending had caused his skin and hair to become potent with the off putting scent of cinders and ash that lingered around him, coupled with his own smells of tiered overheated work. Today was a rough day, and it didn't really get any better after he returned to the station and was ordered by Bie-Fong to take down and file the details to the crooks he'd scrapped with on the job.

There was nothing Mako wanted to do more than get cleaned up, enjoy a quiet dinner, kick his feet up and relax. With that in mind Mako walks into the bathroom towards his shower, shedding himself of his dirtied and uncomfortable clothes. He places them in a neat pile on the chair, sliding open the glass door to the shower stall and stepping inside, Mako turns on the water.

"Ah," he sighs as the cascade of hot water runs down his body, gently easing his tense muscles. This was something he defiantly needed, he'd been through so much tiring work today and it just felt so good to just stand like this for a moment and let his body loosen up a little bit. Mako turns around to look for his shower gel and shampoo on the shelf behind him only to have a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Korra always put his stuff at the back of the shelf when she showered here, and once again they had been completely outnumbered by hers. It was hard for Mako to believe that Korra would have so many bottles of shampoo, shower gel, conditioner and moisturiser. Not that he was complaining and liked how she took so much care in herself like this, but he still chuckles every time he reaches over to obtain his.

About thirty-five minutes later Mako finished his shower, the thick cloud of steam covers him well as he walks out of the stall and drys himself off with his towel. Wrapping the towel around his waist Mako leaves the bathroom and walks into his bedroom, and makes his way over to his drawer, after putting on a fresh pair of boxer shorts and another one of his tattered muscle shirts he leaves his bedroom and moves to the tiny kitchen area of the apartment.

Mako opens the fridge and gets a nice surprise when he sees that Bolin had left him a Cow-Moose steak and chipped potatoes behind for him, something he wasn't expecting regardless of his note.

"Feeling generous are we Bro," Mako said cheerfully as he picked up his food. He placed the chipped potatoes in a pan, turning the oven hobs on high as he placed them on, he puts his steak inside a frying pan and decides not to use he oven for this, instead he lights a small flame in the palm of his hand and holds it underneath the pan, adjusting the size and temperature of the flame till it was just right.

Mako always loved to cook using his bending, it just turned out to be a perfect way to learn how to control it and how to stay focused. And from the amount of focus he was putting in now, he could tell this was going to be a good meal tonight.

The steak fizzled in the pan as Mako slowly cooked it until it turned a delicious shade of medium rare brown, the potatoes finished not to long after and Mako puts his dinner on a clean plate and brings it to the table in the living room and slouches down on the couch. He was about to take his first cut into his dinner. When he stopped for a second, like he'd forgotten something.

"Wait, I know what this needs," he said as he jumped up from the couch and moves back to the kitchen. Mako begins rummaging through the cabernets until he found what he was looking for. A jar of Peppercorn sauce.

"Perfect," he smiles as he goes back to his dinner on the table, and sits down again as he opens the jar and places a large dollop of Peppercorn sauce on the side of his plate. Mako picks up a chip and dips it into the sauce, his tongue put into a vast array of deliciousness as he swallows. That tasted good.

Before Mako was able to cut into his steak his peace was suddenly disrupted by the loud ringing of the apartment phone, and quickly get up to answer it. Although it was unclear to him as to why someone would be calling him this late at night.

"Hello,"

"Hello, Mako it's Chief Bie-Fong," says the unmistakable tone of the Chief of Police. Suddenly Mako's eyes widen.

"What... Er, sorry Chief, what is it? Am I needed back at station," he jitters in a panic, why was Bie-Fong calling at this time? His mind whirls with possibilities. Was there something he forgot to do back at station? Did he forget to sign out of work? Was there an emergency he was being called out for? Was-

"Relax kid, you don't need to come back to station," Lin said reassuringly. Mako let out a slight sigh of relief, thankful that it wasn't anything bad. The only question in his mind now was, what was the reason for calling. He soon got his answer.

"Listen, I know you've been putting in a lot of extra work down at headquarters. Unlike some of our other officers, so I've decided to call you personally to let you know that I'm giving you the weekend off." Lin explained, Mako felt like he was going to start jumping around in a fit of joy, on the fact that this was just too good to be true, a whole weekend off who'd of thought.

"Really, thank you Chief Bie-Fong, thank you," Mako said into the phone.

"Don't mention it, kid. I'll see you in a few days bright and ready for work." Replied Lin, and on that note she hangs up, leaving Mako to enjoy the rest of his evening.

Mako puts the phone down, sits back down on the couch and goes back to eating his dinner, a happy expression was now glued to his face as he tucked in. He was however then caught off guard by the feel of soft lips pressing against the right side of his face. He quickly turns, but only saw the emptiness of only him in the apartment, then he felt the same soft peck on the back of his left ear, and flings his head round as fast as he could, but he still saw nothing.

"I'm I losing it?" He said internally, as he continued to stare into open air. Mako was quickly snapped back to reality when he felt the right side of the couch slouch as if someone jumped into it, coupled with the feeling of something landing on his lap. He looks down, and got a real shock of surprise to see Korra. Lying on the couch, her head resting on his lap, looking up and smiling at him.

"Korra...!" Mako managed, almost choking on his food as he did so, what was she doing here? And why?

"Hey City Boy, miss me?" She said cheerfully, her deep oceanic blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Yeah, of corse. I always miss you when you're not here. How did you get in here without me seeing you." Mako said as that was he only thought on his mind as to how his girlfriend just managed to pop up out of nowhere without him knowimg when really she should be somewhere else. Korra continues to gaze up smiling at him.

"I just let myself in through your bedroom window, just like I used to do when you and Bolin lived at the arena." She said while twiddling one of her ponytails between her fingers.

"But I thought you were at Asami's for a girls night it." Mako said sounding confused and Korra smirks at him.

"Oh that's not till next week," she giggles, Mako raises a brow to this.

"So why did you tell me it was today?" He asked.

"Because Tenzin would fall for it if you believed it, so I could sneak off to come and see you. I couldn't leave if he he knew this is where I was really going" Korra explained. Mako brows suddenly furrowed as he looked down at her. Is she trying to say that she just used him as an asset again to bail on her duties as the Avatar again.

"So you used me to escape Air-Temple Island again." Mako said with a questionable expression on his face. Korra's half opened ocean blue eyes gazed into his bright amber ones, as she slides a hand up Makos side to cup his cheek.

"I missed you," Korra whined pouting sadly, and Mako dropped his expression and chuckled at just how adorable she looked when she pouted at him, then leaned down so his lips ghosted over hers.

"I missed you to," he whispered as he presses his lips against hers.

Korra smiles against his mouth as she returns the kiss with equal passion, slowly enjoying every moment when her tongue brushed with his.

When Mako pulls away, Korra tilts her head to the side and sees the plate of food on the table in front of them.

"I didn't interrupt your dinner did I?" She asks, looking back up at him.

"Not at all," he replies, stroking her soft brown hair.

"Good," Korra said smiling at Mako, before reaching out to help herself to one of his chips and dipped it in the peppercorn sauce. Mako watched her as she fell into the same void of flavours that he'd experienced earlier on with his food, and it was clear she enjoyed it, it was nice to know she liked his cooking that much.

"That's without a doubt the best thing I've every eaten," Korra manages after swallowing, looking up to see Mako smiling down at her.

"I'm glad you like my cooking," he said cheerfully whilst he continued to stroke her hair. They remained there for a few minutes, then Korra sat up next to him taking his hands in hers. Mako turns to meet her bright blue eyes looking at him anticipation, and to his surprise a slight sparkle of something else.

"Anyway," Korra began, her sounding a little softer than before.

"Seeing that Tenzin now believes that I'm at Asami's for the night, when does Bolin get back? Or when have you got to be up for work?" She asks trailing her fingers like footsteps up his shoulder. Mako started to pick up on what she was enquiring, then again why else would Korra have come all this way to his apartment at this time of night unless she wanted something more than just a kiss and chip from him. And a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth at the fact that she didn't know about what he'd just been told earlier about his job, and decides to surprise her.

"Well, Bolin's not meant to be back till late tomorrow morning," Mako says, making out that he's just guessing that to tease her head a little bit, then moves closer towards her smiling.

"And Chief Bie-Fong called not that long ago to personally tell me that she'd given me the weekend off." He said, enjoying the beaming smile that spread across Korra's face.

"Really, the whole weekend," she says hoping up and down on the couch with joy. Mako laughs, he found her reaction so cute and he had to place his hands on her shoulders to stop her jumping into the air and calm her down.

"Yeah, I guess in a way she knew I needed some time off for you." Mako said softly, moving forward and pressing light kisses up the slope of Korra's neck.

"Oh really, how nice of her," She whispers into his hair, Mako's warm breath tickling her soft mocha coloured skin as it snaked down her neck. He was just about to slide a hand up her side, but before he could reach her, Korra intercepted his hand and leans away from him, still smiling.

"What is it Korra?" Mako asks with a confused look. What was she up to now.

"You haven't finished your dinner yet." Korra said to him, pointing at his still full plate. Mako sighs at her, was she being serious and was really telling him to finish his food before he could touch her.

She could be such a tease sometimes.

"It can wait," Mako said, pushing against her hold to try and kiss her again. "Because you can't."

His lips were no more than an inch away from hers, when Korra suddenly darted to her side to dodge him, and got up from the couch giggling at Mako.

"Your right, I can't. But that's fine because I've got some things to prepare for tonight that will keep me busy till you finish." She said, Leaving him completely baffled. What things?

"Things? What do you mean?" Mako asked, but was only answered by the wave of Korra's finger telling him no.

"Ah Ah Ah, it's a surprise. Just enjoy the rest of your dinner and meet me in your room," She said as she leaned over to reach behind the couch. Mako looks over to see her pick a large blue duffle bag that was hiding behind them.

"That wasn't there before was it." He said internally as he watched Korra sling the bag over her shoulder and walk off in the direction of his room.

"Aren't you going to at least give me a hint?" Said Mako, but Korra just turned and looked at him with that same cocky grin on her face.

"Not just yet City boy, but trust me you're gonna love what I got planned for you." Korra says through one of her crooked smirks and giving him a playful wink, then she opens the door and disappears into his bedroom. Mako is left completely dumbstruck by Korra's actions, and even thought he knew she could be unpredictable at given times this was just way out of her normal impulsiveness to him.

And then to top it off, just as he was about go back to eating Korra suddenly pops out from behind the door again.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to say that you can only have this on when you come in." She said, tossing Mako a small towel his way. He looked at the towel that now layed in a heap next to him on the couch, then looks back at Korra with the most disbelieving of looks.

"Are you serious." Said Mako as he picks be towel up still looking at her. "This thing looks like a flannel rather than a towel."

Korra just huffs at his childish remark. "Oh stop whining, just trust me sweetie. I know what I'm doing." she said reassuringly before disappearing back inside the bedroom.

Still feeling confused of his girlfriends plan, Mako nether the less did as she said and turned his attention back to his dinner.

"What is she up to?" He asked himself as he tucked back into his steak, his head whirling with possibilities to what the Avatar was planning for him.

About twenty minutes later Mako finished his dinner, making sure to mop up every last juice of the steak off of his plate with his last chip. He pats his stomach, feeling the slight bump of him full up, and he could have nodded off at that moment if he wanted to but his head snaps his attention to his girlfriend in his bedroom. Korra had been in there the whole time he was eating and he'd hadn't heard a peep come from his room. Mako gets up from the couch. However he stops short of the door when he remembers that he'd almost forgot about his towel and goes back to pick it up off the couch next to where he was sitting.

Mako pulls his muscle shirt over his head and placed it neatly on the couch, then slowly moved to remove his boxers, his eyes constantly scooting over his shoulder to make sure that Korra wasn't trying catch a peek of him from the bedroom door. As soon as his boxers had hit the floor Mako then quickly took his towel and wraps it round his waist and he was right to say that Korra had given him a flannel as it barely makes it to his knees and barely made it round his waist, but none the less he'd done what she'd said and now it was time to find out why. Making his way up to the bedroom door, Mako places his ear against it to try and hear through it, but there was nothing but silence.

"I hope she hasn't fallen asleep," Mako says internally, he takes a step back from his door and knocks on it. "Is it safe to come in?" He called out and was quickly answered by Korra's unmistakably sweet laugh.

"Of course it is, come on in Mako." She calls from behind the door. Mako opens his bedroom door, and immedetly his stomach at the sight his eyes beheld.

"What in the name of..." He murmured quietly as his eyes scanned around his room. The light was on but had been covered by a filter that dimmed the surrounding light to create the perfect shade, setting what he thought was a rather romantic scene. He then turns his attention to the large inflatable mattress that was lying next to his bed, with four scented candles at each corner, infusing the room with the sweet scent of red berries and honey.

Makos eyes however were drawn to his bed, there he saw Korra lay there on the soft sheets, her hair was down and ran freely across the pillow and her beautiful oceanic blue eyes glistening in the dim light, his eyes then trailed down her neck to see an unexpectedly arousing sight. Korra was wearing a dark fluorescent blue bra with black outlines, and had a black rose stitched along the lower cup of her right breast.

"That's new." Mako Thought to himself as he then dragged his eyes across her smooth Mocha coloured stomach, down the curve of her waist to her blue underwear. And finally down her toned bare legs.

Mako's jaw hits the floor hard. She was jaw-droopingly stunning and it took effort for him to restrain the affect she was causing below his waist. He could have stood there all night trying to find the words to tell his girlfriend just how gorgeous she was, but thankfully he was snapped back to his senses when he heard Korra giggle at him again, causing him to snap his gaze back to hers. Korra raises her hand and one of her fingers summon him in a come hither motion, her teeth biting her bottom lip.

"Come to me, baby. I've got something to show you," she coos.

Mako bit his lip at the slight tingle of warm blood swirling below his hips, caused her irresistibly seductive voice urging him to approach her, to touch her, and to please her.

A smile spreads across Mako's face as he slowly walks towards her, and kneels on the edge of the mattress leaning into her, pressing his lips against hers. As Mako gently pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips, Korra feels his hand snake it's say round her waist, pulling her closer towards him and deepening the kiss. She rests her arms around his neck as she sunk into him, her fingers running through his clean hair while she explored deep within his mouth, their tongues danced for dominance but when it became clear she was going to lose Korra untangled from him, sucking on his tongue. Mako moaned into her mouth and then pulled back for air.

Korra stops him from leaning back in for another kiss by putting a hand on his chest, and giving him a cheeky smile.

"Hold on City Boy," she said, running her fingers up his strong muscular chest. Mako's spine shivering at the feel of her nails brushing up the slope of his neck. She leaned in, grazing her lips on the side of his face.

"I've still got something for you." Korra whispers softly into his ear.

She took his hand, leading him to the inflatable mattress in the middle of the room. Korra lays him down on his stomach. Mako suddenly tensed up when he felt her straddle his waist. He wasn't clear on what she was doing, but he trusted her and buried the side of his head into the mattress. Unable to see what was happening Mako felt sudden chill shoot down his spine when he felt something cold, thick and wet trickle up his back.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he tried to look behind him, but the slight pain of his tense neck muscles caused him to be unable to see what Korra was pouring on him. All he could hear was her giggling at him, but that wasn't all as Mako could hear the tell tale sound of what he presumed was her Water-Bending levitating some kind of liquid.

"Shhhh. trust me." Korra whispers softly and with a flick of her wrists an orb of thick transparent orange liquid she was bending slowly wraps round Mako's neck and moves down his back again until it covered him, the alluring scent of it coating his body, and he soon became clear of her intensions as she began to work her way into him.

Mako groaned as her fingers dug deep into his tense shoulder and neck muscles, working her way through every knot she found as she moved down his back again, leaning down and bringing her lips to his ear.

"You've been really stressed lately, haven't you sweetie," Korra said softly as she rested her chest on his back, her long hair was sticking to his bare skin and the warmth of her breath sent shivers down his spine. She was reading his mind as if she already knew it, but it wasn't really that hard for her to figure it out due to how tense and knotted Mako's muscles were. And he even had to admit himself that regardless of knowing he now had a weekend off, all his extra work had done a number on his body.

"Well, I have had..." Mako started only to completely forget what he was saying when her soft luscious lips touched the back of his neck, placing sweet nips along his skin to replace her fingers. "Urrrrrrrm." His brain was being Gungefied, as well as his body.

Mako hears Korra laugh, full heartedly. Then felt the chill of another orb Being smeared into his skin.

"What is this stuff Anyway?" he manages between groans of distressing sensations.

"Apple and Cinnamon flavoured massage oil." said Korra as she continued to spread the oil over his back and arms. Mako chuckles at her.

"So you're trying to turn me into a dessert treat." He said smiling against the matress as she laughs at his little pun.

"I'd been noticing the stress all that extra work you've been doing wasn't doing you any good." Korra said softly whilst starting to massage him again.

"So I thought I'd come help you out with it, to make you forget all about your work and responsibilities." Her voice trails off to a whisper.

"And give you a nice, Nuru-Massage." She then lifts her hands off him and before Mako had any time to speak he felt her chest push down on him. Korra ached her back, pressing hard against him as she drags her body up the back of his. She flicks her tongue across his bare skin, reviling in the sweet cinnamony taste of the oil that coated him. Mako shuddered as Korra's body rested on top of his, rubbing against him as she moved. And it was at that moment when he realised that her chest was especially softer than before.

"Korra, what happened to your bra?" He asked. Korra smile against his shoulder and slowly moved up his neck. Whispering gently into his ear.

"I'm not wearing it anymore."

Mako's eyes widened at her words. Did she just say what he thought he'd heard? Was Korra really straddling him topless? The thought of it sends his blood rushing south again. His assumptions were quickly confirmed when Korra pushes her chest firmly against him and drags her body up his back, her breasts being coated in the massage oil that covered Mako's body.

Korra lies entirely on top of him and moves his arms out in front of him. She began to work her way into his biceps, digging her fingers deep into his muscles while she gently sucked against the slope of his neck, her warm breath snaking round him. The sheer overwhelming sensation of her treatment was nothing sort of absolute bliss in Mako's opinion as he quietly groans out her name and entangles his legs with hers, feeling her silky smooth skin sliding against his. He could have just lied there all night lost in the feeling of his girlfriend massaging her way into him.

But Korra had other plans.

Unwrapping her legs from his she moves off of him. "Roll on your back." She said and like an obedient little boyfriend he did as he was told and it was at that moment in doing so when Mako finally got the chance to see her topless. Mako was sure he felt his heart stop for a second, he knew that Korra was never really that nervous about getting topless with him, but every time she did he just couldn't help but become lost for words. She was just too beautiful to explain.

Korra feels him tense up a little bit when she straddled his waist again, and leaned down with a seductively sly grin. "Relax my little Fire-bender."

She began to massage his broad chest, tracing the definition of his muscles and could feel how she was making him harden underneath her. Mako watched her intently, causing her to blush.

"Please close your eyes." She said. And his eyes gently fluttered shut as her hands ran lower and lower down his body, until Korra brushed them over his hardness underneath his towel. Makos eyes shoot wide open and he looks up at her, letting him stare at her and it was a good thing he did or else he would have missed that pleasing look that spread across her face.

Korra hooks her figers over the towel covering his waist, and with her smile still glistening on her lips she lifts it off exposing him, the sight of him causing her to feel tingling rush of blood through her body as she tossed his towel somewhere on the floor. She then turned her attention back to his face which now for some reason had become beet red. Korra giggles softly at Mako's adorable expression. She loved how she had that affect on someone, especially someone who was usually so calm and collective about everything. Although she wasn't to sure on what Mako was getting so nervous about seeing this isn't the first time she'd seen him naked or aroused. Wether it was when she occasionally accidentally walks in on him coming out of the shower stalls at the gym from the Pro-Bending Arena, or to that time they snuck off for some private time that ended up leading to their first time. Although it never stops Korra from playing with Mako's head.

With that thought at the front of her mind Korra smirks as she leans forward placing both hand on his chest, her head was hovering above his.

"Your not getting nervous are you, Mr cool under fire?" She teased, her long hair tickled his face as he swallows dryly.

"This is just a little new for me." Mako manages after a sharp intake of air when he feels her hand venturing towards his hips again. He knew he was just getting nervous over nothing but he just couldn't help it. Korra might have touched him there before, but not like this, not in this way. This whole massage role-play thing was something completely new in any experiences he had encountered with her, not that he was going to complain anyway. To be fair Mako actually liked it quite a lot. He Enjoyed her soft touch on his body, and it was rather arousing for him to see this whole new side to Korra, this gentle yet seductive side to her. His thoughts however where short lived when she leans all the way down, her mouth colliding with his.

Korra felt him wrap his arms round her waist to pull her deeper into him, pressing their chests together. Mako kissed her back with equal force as he pushed his tongue past the seam of her lips, reviling in her sweet taste that he'd come to name as hers. When he loosened his hold on her to break free for air Korra takes his hands from behind her, holding them up and apart from them.

"Well there's a first time for everything Mako." She whispers softly behind a crooked smile. Mako gasps suddenly when she started playfully grinding her pelvis against his, feeling her warm, soft heat rubbing against his member through her underwear. The thought of her enjoying herself aiming only to increase the painful ache in his manhood.

"Mmmmmm, looks like you're not the only one that's been enjoying this." Korra coos again, almost moaning it out.

"Then should we take it to the bed then?" Mako bravely asked.

"Technically we're already on a bed." She answered swiftly. He slides his hands across her silky smooth legs, becoming more consumed by his burning desire for her by the tenfold as his hand move along her hips and up the curve of her waist aiming for her chest. But just as he was about to slip his hand up to cup her breasts, Korra grabs his hands and holds them up and away again, smirking at him as she shook her head Teasingly.

"Ah ah, ah no touching yet." She said as she slowed her pace and pushed down rubbing him even harder. Mako whined her name, this was torture, he couldn't bare that she wasn't letting him touch her and the feel of her covered, warm, wet heat grinding against him wasn't helping either. He just had to have her there and then, but first he'd have to break free of her control. In retaliation Mako bucks his hips against hers to try and weaken her resolve. Korra bites her lower lip to stop her from moaning and smiles at him, daring him to break free from her As she maintained her rythm back, forth and rotate. Accepting her challenge Mako bucks again harder this time and he feels her shudder at his movement and bucks up again and again until Korra's grasp on his hands finally loosens and he takes his chance, prying himself free.

Before she had any time to pin him again Mako wraps his arms tightly around Korra's waist and twists frantically rolling her over until she was underneath him. He takes her hands and pinned them above her head, gazing down at her deep ocean blue eyes looking at him. Glittering with desire.

"Now it's my turn." Mako rumbled, and with one hand holding her hands above her head he places the other one on her stomach and slowly brings it up her. His fingers lightly skimmed over her soft oil coated skin, smiling at her as he saw how his actions tickled her. Mako cupped her left breast in his hand and gently squeezes, attacking her neck with harsh nips and sucking harshly to leave lasting love bites. She hooks one leg over him trying to alleviate the burning need in her core.

Mako trails his lips down her.

He flicked his tongue across the bare skin of her smooth, firm breasts swirling around her nipple, teasing Korra. She tugs roughly on his hair causing him to squeeze her harder. Her back arches eager for more as she moans out, jerking her hips up to his. Feeling her arms loosen under his grip coupled with the sound of her moaning his name, Mako released his hand holding hers up and runs it down, caressing the soft skin of her under arm as he moves onto her other breast, glad that he finally had some control over her.

The only thing between him and showing her his love now, was her underwear.

For his first move, Mako peppers her collar bone with loving nips while giving her breasts playful squeezes, rubbing her nipple with his thumbs. He then pulled back from her whilst dragging his fingers over her, tickling her stomach muscles as he reaches the top of her underwear. Reading his motions Korra lifts her legs up high, aiding Mako as he peels her last piece of clothing off, trailing it slowly up her legs and throwing it with the rest of their clothes.

Mako leans back and was blessed by the sight of her. Korra layed there in her beautifully naked form, her natural form. The light from the scented candles around them casted shadows over her soft tanned skin which shined from the oil coating her. He was sure he could feel his heart flutter against his chest at the thought of how he's the only one that gets to see her like this.

"You're breathtaking Korra." he said softly as he settled back down on top of her. Korra blushed at his last remark only to gasp at the feel of his weight pushing down against her womanhood and looks up to see him smiling down at her.

A similar smile graced her features when she leans up and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling his pelvis closer to hers.

"Mako." She manages through a soft moan as she feels the top of him pushing against her entrance. Her half opened ocean blue eyes locked onto his molten Amber ones. "I need you so badly."

Hey voice was sugary sweet and dripping with sensuality. Mako was powerless to resist, he just had to have her right now.

But first he thought he'd make sure she was ready herself, holding himself above her with one hand he delved his other hand in the bowl of massage oil next to them that Korra had been using. He brings his now oil saturated hand on her stomach and with a smile glued to his face he drags it down her. Korra feels his hand venture further and further down her, she then lets out a sharp moan at the sudden tingling sensation that shot through her body as Mako brushed his fingers over her womanhood. He begins to rub small circles against her sensitive little area, learning from her reactions on where to adapt his pace and pressure in order to make her melt.

The oil from Mako's hand covered her, leaving Korra coated in a lubricated layer.

To Mako, now she was ready.

Withdrawing his hand from between her legs he takes her hands in his and holds them either side of her head, still refusing to release his gaze from hers as he lined himself up.

"You ready?" Mako said as he remains against Her waiting for the answer. Korra looks up at with half opened eyes and nods slowly at him. And with a deep breath, Mako finally plunges into her.

Korra's eyes tightly squeeze close and she clenched her teeth at the feel of herself stretching around him. She was hot, wet and tight but Mako restrains the urge to just plough straight into her. Instead he's slow and gentle, exploiting every sense for both of them, aided by the oil that he'd coated her with to glide in with ease. He felt her grip on his hands grasp tighter as he delved deeper and deeper until he almost close to having the entire length of him in her.

Suddenly Korra's eyes shoot wide open and she gasped loudly. Mako stops instantly, hoping he hadn't hurt her or anything.

"Are you alright Korra?" Mako asked softly, one of his hands restraining hers releases to cup the side of her and stroke her cheek with thumb as he stayed still for the a few moments looking down into her eyes. Korra gazes back up at him, feeling her heart thumping against her chest as she takes his hand in her smiling at him.

"Yeah I'm fine Mako." She replied gazing up with her warm smile. "Just keep going"

"You sure." He said making sure she wasn't just rushing into this. His question was answered when he felt Korra's legs wrap tighter around his waist. And before he had any time to react she suddenly clamped down hard on him. Mako is caught completely off guard as her legs slam his pelvis into hers, pushing the entire length of him deep inside of her.

Mako gasps with a sharp intake of air, the sensation of her soft flesh tightly wrapping round the length of him was overwhelming on every level. He's met by her bright blue eyes looking up at him, sparkling with raw desire and passion.

"Yeah I'm sure... Now shut up and show me your love City Boy." Korra says sounding even more seductive than earlier before and Mako smiles back, more than happy to obey her command as he brings his pelvis back and thrusts hard into her with the same force she had implied.

"Fuck!" Korra cried out, tilting her head back and rolling her eyes back.

Mako falls into a steady pace letting his instinct guide him as he is engulfed by the feeling of her tight, wet walls sliding against him. He Leans in and attacks her neck with hard wet kisses, the taste of her sweat and the oil that smothered her painting his tongue and lips, coupled by the sweet sound of her moaning in pleasure with each stroke filling his ears.

Korra's breathing grows heavier, her heart rate increases and her moans vibrated inside her throat and against Mako's lips. He'd missed this so much, he'd missed the time he spends with her, he missed kissing her but above all he missed getting to show her just how much she meant to him.

To him Korra wasn't any normal girl, she was his girl and nothing was going to change that. After several minutes later Mako suddenly had a change of tactics and without warning his arms wrapped around Korra's back and scoops her up as he quickly twisted his body again putting her back on top.

Unaware of his intentions, Korra puts her hands on his chest panting heavily as she takes a moment to catch her breath. She then looked down at him to see him smiling up at her, his eyes glistening with the same sparkle of desire and passion in hers.

"It's always more fun when you're on top." Mako stated boldly as he slid his hands up her legs and glides them over the firm muscles of her backside giving her a cheeky little squeeze.

A playful smile spreads across Korra's face.

"Oh really... About time you admitted it." She chided. taking control of him again Korra hops off of him, spinnig her body round so her back was facing him and impales herself on his member. Rolling her eyes back at the stretching sensation every inch of him was causing.

"Mmmmmmmm, Mako... You feel so good." She moans out.

She arched her back, her hair falling around his face. Mako resumes thrusting into Korra, his hands sliding up her waist, squeezing her breasts as he thrusts into her harder.

Korra meets every thrust of Mako's with equal force, reveling in the contact of his pelvis lumping into hers. His hands run from her firmly sculpted breasts back down her sides rubbing small circles on her sensitive little spot, the gentle brush of his fingers stimulating all of her senses, a beautiful mixture of rough and sensual.

"Oh, Mako. That's it, right there." She cries out pushing down hard on him.  
"Oh, Korra. Yes…" Mako growls. One of his hands reach round her waist and he hugs her tight, chanting her name like a mantra as she rides him.

Mako rubs Korra a little harder, her sensitive spot receiving utter and complete stimulation. His hands are gripping her waist now and he's holding on tight. She almost notices the pain of his nails digging into her soft skin, but is too overcome with pleasure to notice.

"Yes yes yes yes Mako! Right there!" He thrusts against her, harder and faster in an effort to provide her with complete satisfaction. Mako grabs her breast and tweaks her nipple while running his fingers along the side of her, raising her goosebumps.

Her womanhood clenches around Mako and cries out. Orgasm after orgasm hit her, lights flashing in front of her, her head feeling clouded. Mako focuses on the tightening of her warm, plush heat against his manhood.

"Oh, spirits Korra... You feel so amazing." He groans as he thrusts into her, getting ever so closer to his peak.

Korra continues to meet his thrusts, riding the intense wave of contractions rippling through her, her body shuddering as she finally begins to come down from her high.

She leaned back using her hands to support herself, her hair sticking to his chest, determined to make him finish as well. After another dozen thrusts and the feel of his hands grasping her soft breasts again, the pressure became too much and Mako pushes one last time into her before he found his release.

He pulls out of her and Korra grabbed hold onto him, stroking the full length of him to insure he to achieved complete satisfaction. Mako shuts his eyes tight as his climax hits and moans out her name as she unloads him all over her stomach. Korra gently begins to slow her pace down feeling his body shudder under hers as she stroked every sense out of him.

"Mmmmmm." She hummed in delight feeling the heat of Mako's release coating her soft, tanned and oiled skin.

Mako opened his eyes feeling accomplished and satisfied as he finally started to come down from his high, still seeing stars around him. Korra releases him from her grasp and collapses down on top of him, she could feel his heartbeat fluttering against her back as her chest rises and falls with his. Her hair sticks to his sweaty, oiled skin as she tilts her head off his shoulder, resting next to his.

Mako tilted his head sideways and plants a kiss on the soft skin beneath her ear.

"I love you Korra..." He manages breathlessly, almost completely overcome by the warmth of her body on his. "I love you so, so much."

Korra smiles and tilts her head as well giving him acces to her mouth, her lips ghost over his whispering softly.

"And I love you so, so much to Mako."

She kisses him softly and passionately, their tongues dancing with each other tasting the mixture of sweat and cinnamon oil that painted their lips.

Korra pulls back and reached over him, picking up a wet wipe from the packet beside them before she turned to cleaning the mess Mako had left on her. After cleaning her stomach off she tossed the messy wipe into the bin next to Mako' bed. She rolled over on top of him to meet his molten Amber eyes gazing up into hers. A smile gracing her features.

"So... Did you enjoy my little massage?" She giggled, running her fingers through his messy hair. Mako smiles back up at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting just above her backside.

"Definitely..." Was the only word that he could think of to answer her question. She rested her head against his chest, they remained stationary for many moments just holding each other in their arms. Until Korra murmurs against him.

"Should we clean ourselves up just now?"

Mako thinks on that for a moment, he knew that it was probably the best thing to do seeing that he could literally feel himself sticking to both Korra and the inflated mattress beneath him. But in frank honesty he couldn't really care about the matter of showering, he was just too tired to do anything.

"It's got to be at least Three in the morning by now Korra." Mako manages through a long yawn. "I think we'll manage to make it through till morning without a shower. Right now I just want to sleep."

Feeling the same, Korra nodded in agreement. Her body ached with both exhuation and pleasurable satisfaction. "I guess you're right."

She rolls off of him allowing him to be able to get up. Mako slowly picked himself up off the mattress and onto his knees, he turns around to face Korra and scooped her up into his arms. She slumps her arm round his neck and he carries her towards his bed.

Mako lays her gently down onto the sheets and climbs in with her, he turned onto his side and wrapped his arm tightly round her waist, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

Korra takes his arm in hers and curls up into him, gaining a light kiss on her shoulder as he traces patterns on her abdominal muscles. She could feel his warm breath against the side of her neck and smiles, untwining her legs with his.

"Hey Korra," She heard his voice outside the fog enveloping her mind.

"Hmmm." Korra answered tiredly.

"You think Tenzin would fall for it if you told him you wanted to stay at Asami's for the rest of the weekend." Mako said in between soft nips against the slope of her neck, smiling as he held her tighter. "I just want you to stay with me as long as possible."

"Only one way to find out." Korra softly says smiling as well. "I hope he does. Because we've got a lot a lovin to catch up on this weekend."

Mako chuckles gently and a faint whisper seeps from his lips. "There's no doubt about that."

He laid there with her, his arm wrapped round her waist, his thumb stroking her stomach as nestles his head against her neck, his other hand brushing her soft brown hair to chide her to sleep. Feeling the comforting warmth of her body pressed against him, edging him ever so closer to sleep himself.

"I love you Mako." He hears the faintest of words spill from her lips as Korra finally slips off into blissful slumber. Mako smiles and presses a feather light kiss against her neck and whispers gently into her ear.

"I love you to Korra. Sleep tight."

Soon after those last words, Mako himself fell to his exhaustion and slips into a deep sleep, a smile of pure happiness and his arm wrapped around his beloved girlfriend Holding her closely to him. Tonight was a night he was sure he wouldn't soon forget. First Bolin actually leaving him something decent this time in the fridge, then Chief Bie-Fong calling to say he had the weekend off and straight after that Korra shows up to spend the evening with him.

Tonight has been nothing but a night of late night surprises.

* * *

**And thus ends another fiery and passionate collision with Mako and Korra, and thus starts another cute and cuddly night together. ;)**

**I will be working on my main story again just now, but if you could be so kind and leave a review about what you thought of this short lovefic and what you might want for a third one. (I'm making a Makorra ****scene for each Season** **of the show)**

**Also I'm going to be making some youtube slide shows soon I'll leave their link here when they go up so be sure to check em out.**

**But as of now. I will see you next time :)**


End file.
